the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Is this goodbye?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Is this goodbye? 48 Comments Alicia Ghast Alicia Ghast @aliciaghast 3 years ago (This isn't much of a thing you can respond to unless you're taking Alicia to the infirmary or you pass someone who is and want to help? Or, I guess, if you're Hen.) *Alicia looked over the blueprints for her Machine, then looked at the giant structure. She took a deep breath and put the final sheet of metal that would seal the inside. She looked it over, smiling. Then she frowned. Was she going to go home without a goodbye? She didn't want anyone to try to stop her... but she didn't want them to be sad... No, this was the easiest way. They'd be sad anyways, but now they won't stop her. She stood under the top of the machine, looking up at it. She took a deep breath and pulled the lever. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then everything went black.* Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Welp, I was certainly unaware this was going to happen! I wonder how Arty will feel...)) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (:P) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Arty had very nearly missed the entire thing on a run from his room to the infirmary, but sure enough, he'd caught only the faintest part of the blinding light, in just a small corner of his eyes, coming from... Alicia's room. Oh. Well, she'd done it, at least. Good on her. She didn't want to say goodbye. It was hard, and he respected that. Not that the thought didn't make his stomach sieze up. It wasn't going to last, and he'd known it. He'd known she was going to get home, that her time here was only temporary. He knew he should be happy that she was going to be with her children... ...so why did he dread that something had gone wrong? Cautiously, he stalked closer to her room, applying three gentle knocks to the door. "Alicia?" 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *there was a soft groan from inside the room. Alicia was on the ground, curled up.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Arty slowly peeled the door back, his eyes widening. This was too familiar. A failed attempt to get (home, get by unseen, get back to where you belong, get away) that lead to...what? No, it wouldn't happen again. He dropped into place aside Alicia, checking firstly that she was breathing and had a pulse. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *She was very much alive. She seemed to be in pain, and her eyebrows were furrowed in an expression that looked like concentration, maybe.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Alicia?" He lightly prods a shoulder, trying to gauge whether or not he would be making his return trip to the infirmary with another injured person. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *she mumbled something, very softly. Then she groaned quietly, frowning hard.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Responsive and ... kind of conscious, but... His inspecting gaze goes over her once more. Head trauma? He scoops her up gently, beginning to stride towards the infirmary. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *She didn't make any sounds for the trip.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Without a free hand, Arty has to kick the door open. The room was fairly emptied now, save a few familiar faces. He lays Alicia down on one of the cots. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *She curled up almost immediately when he laid her down.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago He rests a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Alicia. I need you to wake up." 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Yeah, cuz that'll wake her up.) *Alicia mumbled softly* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (( Shh! He doesn't want her to rest if she has head trauma! )) He continues to gently shake her. "You need to get up, hon." 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Yeah, yeah.) *she groaned softly, still not waking up* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Worry was setting in, now. "Alicia, you need to wake up in the event you hurt your head." His voice remained even and stern, though his gentle jarring picked up in pace. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *she slowly woke up, frowning* ow... 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago A smile appears, soft at the edges. "You had me worried there." 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago Artemis? Oh, I'm so sorry... I tried to leave without a goodbye... *she rubbed her head. Something felt... off.* my head hurts really bad... I wonder what I did wrong... 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "We can talk about that later, I'm jus' real glad you're awake," he says. "I need you to sit up." 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago *She did as she was told and winced slightly.* 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (( Useful medical experience, activate! )) "Do you feel dizzy? Sensitive to noise or light?" She'd already proven she remembered what she'd done. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago She shook her head, then winced. "Nope, my head hurts. I feel weird." 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Weird? Can you describe it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago (I didn't even realize I switched styles. XD oh well) She frowned hard. "It hurts, but that always happens with that machine. Something else... feels off, I don't know what it is." 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Er.. where does it feel..off?" 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago She frowned. "Everywhere, I guess..." 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago His lips twitch into a small frown. "Hon, you gotta be specific." 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago "I don't really know. I can't figure out what it is..." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "What does it feel like?" 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago She frowned hard. "Tingly... ticklish... but dull...?" (*praying that doesn't make anyone worry that she's got a disease. I hope those aren't symptoms for something.*) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Dull as in numb?" 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago "Yeah, yeah. That's what I meant." 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Did it feel like that when you first got here? Are you disoriented?" 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast chatterghosts • 3 years ago "When I first got here? I don't know what you mean..." 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "As in when you first appeared in this world," he clarified. 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((Is that right? I can never remember what it is about head injuries... some places I read that you're supposed to rest as much as possible if you hit your head.)) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (( When risking concussion, unconsciousness is a huge no-go. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((I think I get it, so you should rest if you can, but so long as you don't actually pass out.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh no! D: I hope she's gonna be okay!) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (She's... you'll find out what happened in a couple (two or three) months, but don't worry.) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Oh dear. 8T ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (She's okay though.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Really?) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (She's fine.) 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (I'm going to maintain a position of cautionary unease until this story is over, okay?) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Sounds good :3) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy